<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by Lairen_Hay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750500">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairen_Hay/pseuds/Lairen_Hay'>Lairen_Hay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crew of the Starship Neptune [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Dehumanization, Depression, Immortality, Isolation, Pirates, Self Dehumanization, but right now it's Bright sad time, forgetting who you are, space, this will eventually be fun immortal space pirates, though she hasn't gotten her name yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairen_Hay/pseuds/Lairen_Hay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alone in every way you sometimes grasps at straws for hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crew of the Starship Neptune [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OC-tober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being alone is not a new concept for her. Alone is what she is most of the time. Space is vast and empty so alone is inevitable for anyone. </p><p> </p><p>It's just she's also immortal and thus is alone around people. </p><p> </p><p>People all die. No matter what planet, asteroid, or ship people are on they all die. It is a simple fact of life that she is exempted from. She can die in a technical sense. Shoot her in the head, her heart stops beating, her lungs stop breathing, and her brain stops thinking. But it doesn't stick and she gets back up soon enough. She is not people. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't have a name. She doesn't remember it. She doesn't remember a lot of things with how long she's lived. She remembers as far as 5,000 maybe 10,000 years ago. Even then it gets fuzzy at some parts. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't remember her name, so she has a lot of them. (My name is Stephanie. My name is Jack. My name is Darcy. My name is--) And like death, they never stick. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't remember what species she is. She looks human. That's what she tells people. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't remember her home planet. She doesn't think about it. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't remember when she became immortal. She feels deep inside herself that she wasn't always immortal. And she also thinks she isn't immortal immortal. She can die for good somehow. She just doesn't remember how. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she wrote it down somewhere. Alongside her name. In a previous starship. </p><p> </p><p>It's not on her current one. </p><p> </p><p>She's on a planet right now. </p><p> </p><p>The planet didn't start out colonized and so it's developing technology itself. Currently at the age where boats are the best way to cross seas and just before trains are thought of she had to hide her current starship. But she didn't bother changing her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>She's in a bar. It is full of patrons already too drunk to see her strange, to them, clothing but the bartender gave her a strange look. A band was playing what sounded like sea shanties. As soon as she got her drink the band started a new song. It's a shanty like the rest of them but it's contents tell of an immortal pirate captain that was cursed by a sea witch and has been sailing the seas ever since. </p><p> </p><p>She humors herself and asks the bartender if this is true. </p><p> </p><p>"It is. All these fine people here are actually part of Captain Cosmos' crew. He ain't here right now though he is back on his ship."</p><p> </p><p>Now there was no way this captain can actually be immortal. She didn't believe it. But…</p><p> </p><p>"What's the ship's name?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frist fic of OC-tober! You will hear more from this charater and others!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading it! You can find me on Tumblr @lairen-hay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>